


Keeping Warm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Keeping Warm

Title: Keeping Warm  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #162 Cauldrons and Snitches  
Warning(s): Fluff.  
A/N: Severus and Harry celebrate.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keeping Warm

~

Arthur raised his goblet. “A toast.”

Molly beamed, raising her own cup. “To Severus and Harry!”

Severus sighed. “Must you fuss?”

“Yes!” Molly replied. “It’s not everyday you celebrate an anniversary.”

“True.” Severus glanced at Harry, the only one who could see the tenderness in his gaze.

Harry blushed under that intent look. It wasn’t until the opening of the gifts that his colour normalized. “A Snitch scarf!” he exclaimed.

“Cauldrons,” Severus observed, displaying his own scarf.

“To keep you warm,” Molly said.

“Not that we’ll need them,” Severus murmured.

Harry, blushing again, buried his nose in cauldrons, and smiled.

~


End file.
